the four missing students
by jessicanoble
Summary: Hermione moves house, bloodline, family and becomes part of the famous silver trio. Things escalate between her and Draco after a heated family argument.
1. Chapter 1

The threat of Voldemort was just settling in in Gryffindor common room. Hermione sat with her to best friends as they prepared for another year at Hogwarts. Dumbledoors speech was the focus of the welcoming feast they got when the returned for their 7th year. Voldemort was approaching and gathering followers and that is all Dumbledore talked about.

There was a knock on the Gryffindor portrait hole and professor McGonagall came in. " Dumbledore wishes to see you now." Hermione nodded and said goodbye to the boys following McGonagall out of the portrait hole and down the corridor to Dumbledore's office.

" , how are you this evening." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye was not gone as he ask this question. Somehow it made Hermione feel safe as she entered his office and sat down in front of his desk.

"I am perfectly well thank you professor although I am curious as to why you brought me here tonight."

"ah, always wondering aren't we miss granger."

Hermione smiled at her headmaster, although he did not answer her question and she still wonded why she was here. She couldn't think of anything she could have done, and she had straight a's in all her classes. Was it something to do with horcruxes?

Meanwhile in Slytherin common room

" your presents is requested in the headmasters office. You shall follow me there, now." Drawled Snape's voice from the entrance of the Slytherin common room.

"of course sir" said Blaise getting up from his armchair in front of the fire and making his way to the Slytherin portrait hole.

Snape made his way towards the headmasters office with Blaise trialling behind him. They reached the stone gargoyle.

"chocolate frogs"

They gargoyle shifted to reveal a set of stairs and they began to climb to the top.

stood nervously at the top of the steps waiting for her son to meet her there. She was about to meet her biological daughter and to be honest, she was terrified. She had never raised a girl before, and if it wasn't for that killer out to kill her first new-born girl she would have kept Hermione and loved her so much. It was 16 years now since she left her baby on that muggles doorstep with no reason to believe she would ever see her again.

"mother! What are you doing here" asked a very confused blaise

"You and I are here to meet your long lost sister, Hermione Zanbini."

Authors Note: Hello, this is my first fanfiction and I have a lot of ideas for this story. I am just getting used to the set up of this so excuse the spelling mistakes and missed words[I have never been good at spelling]. Please like and review so I can post another chapter. Love you all xoxo


	2. Chapter 2 new start

"Hermione meet your biological mother, Emma Zanbini."

All at once Hermione's world came crashing In. her whole life had been a lie. Her whole life she was lied to by her "mother" and she was confused. Why would they lie to her? They better have had a great explanation for this. But she was missing the obvious point. Blaise Zanbini was her brother which made her a slytherin AND a pureblood.

"WHAT no this cant be true. Please professor."

"I'm sorry Hermione but it is the truth."

"dose that make me a slytherin AND a pureblood."

"yes miss. granger it dose. If you wish you can transfer to slytherin if you wish."

"please move Hermione, I have spent so much time away from you and I want to spend as much time with you as possible." Pleaded Blaise

"I suppose, but what about harry and ron. Ill miss them and I'm sure they wouldn't want to transfer to slytherin."

"I will speak to them" interrupted McGonagall.

"well then it is settled, Hermione I shall get a house elf to transfer your stuff right away. Here are your new robes."

"ok"

"Blaise would you like to escort Hermione to the slytherin dorms"

"of course, sir"

Hermione and Blaise got up and gave their mother a hug and made their way out the door and towards the slytherin dorms. Blaise led the way and said the password allowing her to go in through the portrait hole first.

Pansy and Draco sat on the armchairs finishing up some homework when they heard the portrait hole open. They look up to see a very vulnerable Hermione and protective Blaise.

Draco took a moment to appreciate Hermione's appearance. He had to admit she had had a very nice glow up over summer. Her hair wasn't the usual bushiness and fell in long soft curls down to her lower back and she really was quite fit and skinny. She also had a very nice golden glow to her arms hinting she had gone on holiday over the summer. Still he wondered why she was here.

Blaise spoke first. "Pansy, Draco I would like you to meet my sister, Hermione."

Hermione gave a small wave and smiled and the two very confused Slytherins sitting in front of the fire. They smiled awkwardly back, and pansy got up to take Blaise's hand and pull him over into the corner.

"Blaise what the heck is going on."

"Hermione is my sister and I would really appreciate it if you at least be nice to her."

Pansy look over at Hermione as she slowly looked around the room and raised one eyebrow at Blaise.

"fine but only for you" she said and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"thank you"

"Blaise, I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"ok Hermione see you tomorrow."

Hermione made her way up the stairs towards the girls' dormitories. She would be sharing a room with pansy. That was going to be fun. When she got up, she noticed that her clothes where all in her closet, her books on her bookshelf, and her products in the bathroom. Those elves where too good to her. After brushing her teeth and changing into her pyjamas she clambered into bed.

This year really was going to be eventful she thought before closing her eyes and going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 bonding

_**A/N **_

_**New chapter, please review. **_

Pansy woke up first and looked over at the other occupied bed. It was 8 on a Saturday morning. Usually pansy would be sleeping in, but this morning she had woke up early. She needed time to think. So, Blaise really had a sister and she really was Hermione. Of course, this made Hermione a pureblood meaning all those times before she was calling her a mudblood where false. It also meant she would have to start calling here by her first name, Hermione. This didn't really bother pansy as much as she thought it would. Over time, she thought that her and Hermione really could become great friends.

Harry potter woke up on Saturday with the events of last night playing in his head. Hermione had a brother and had completely abandoned them for him and his slytherin mates. It wasn't really Hermione's choice though. But equally, he guessed she might have wanted to move to be with her brother. He guessed he could forgive her. After all her being a slytherin didn't change their friendship. Ron didn't take it so well. When McGonagall had told them, he sort of blew up and went on a rant about how stupid Hermione was by moving to slytherin. He would come around over time harry was sure of it but for now Hermione was just going to have to wait.

Hermione woke up on Saturday feeling very confused. It took her a while to figure out where she was. Then she remembered. Slytherin common room was surprisingly cosy even though it was in the dungeons. She woke up comfier than she ever was in Gryffindor. She sat up and looked over to see pansy putting on makeup at her desk.

"morning Gra-Hermione" stumbled pansy

"morning" said Hermione letting it slide. "any idea what we are doing today" she asked

"I think we are going down to Hogsmeade with the boys."

"ok. What should I wear." Asked Hermione "I have nothing really green."

"Ooooooo I have the perfect thing." Pansy said getting up and going to her wardrobe. She soon come back with an of shoulder dark green sweater, a short black skirt and a brown belt.

Hermione got a pair of long back socks and some ankle boots out of her closet hand showed them to pansy.

"omg yes you will look like a total babe in that." (A/N how cringy was that)

Hermione took the outfit and went into the bathroom to shower and change. Pansy was right she looked and felt good in the outfit. She came out and pansy curled her hair and added some light makeup. Soon Hermione look great and was ready to go. She put on a green beanie and grabbed a bag.

Pansy was wearing a cute winter green dress and some black tights and knee-high boots. She looked amazing. Together the girls left to find the boys sitting on the armchairs in slytherin common room.

Both boys looked great, with Draco in a brown t-shirt and black jeans. Blaise wore a black sweater and some jeans. The boys gaped at the girls when they walked down together.

They all left together for breakfast as it they had been friends for ages. Blaise put his arm around pansy's neck and kissed her cheek. Draco and Hermione started chatting as they left the portrait hole and out into the corridor which was very full as almost everyone was going to Hogsmeade.

The four got a good number of stares from the students. Especially Hermione as word had not yet spread about her and her family.

When they walk into the hall everyone went quiet. Pansy looked around at everyone starring at her new best friend and gave them all a look, everyone soon went back to there own things but there where whisperers about Hermione.

Hermione and Draco led the way to he slytherin table and sat down for breakfast and where soon followed by blaise and pansy. They began to eat and soon started to chat and joke about like normal friends.

Soon it was time to go to Hogsmeade. Pansy and Hermione got up to leave first. They made their way to the school entrance where filch was collecting permission notes. They had agreed to meet with the boys after they had finished their food.

The girls made their way to the front of the line and gave in their notes.

Soon they spotted they boys walking towards them looking very full.

"had enough breakfast have you." Said Hermione sarcastically

The boys just laughed in response

The four set of on the short track down to Hogsmeade and into the first shop which just conveniently happened to be Hermione's favourite bookstore.

After a long 5 hours of shopping and the boys being constantly dragged through clothes shop after clothes shop the girls finally decided to go and get a butterbeer at the three broomsticks.

Funnily enough harry and ron walked in right as Hermione and her friends sat down with their butterbeers.

Harry spotted Hermione first and took a minute to take in her outfit. She had never dressed up like that in front of them. Maybe being In Slytherin had change her.

He started to walk over to her and soon she spotted him.

Hermione got up to give her best friend a hug. He hugged her back and she walked with him over to ron all the while talking with him.

"how have you been boys"

"good Hermione. How is life as a Slytherin." Harry asked

"fine I guess although I have only had a day to judge. Although I really do miss you guys."

"we miss you to Hermione but don't worry we will always be here for you."

"thank you harry and ron." She said while giving them a hug.

With that Hermione walked back to her table and to ready to go back up to the castle with her slytherin friends for the evening. Life was great, she was ok with her friends, she felt good and harry and ron had forgiven her. She could go to bed tonight happy.

**A/N**

**Hi, I understand there was no authors note in the last chapter I was very confused on how to upload a new story but vie figured it out now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please can we get 3 reviews for this chapter it would make me happy. Anyway, love you all xoxo. **


	4. Chapter4:chrstmasatthezanbinis

The four missing student's ch 4

**A/N **

**Hello, sorry for such a late update I my computer messed up and now I'm writing this on my phone so yay. Sorry for any inconvenience this has caused and I hope to make regular updates in future. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!!! **

Chapter 4: Christmas at the Zanbini's

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•

All seemed well with life and all continued. Soon the days got shorter and the air crisper as winter settled into the grounds of Hogwarts. Snow had come early and on spare days the odd person could be seen outside having a snowball fight or just enjoying it as most of the students liked the warmth of the castle and common rooms.

It was a particularly boing Saturday when an owl arrived at Slytherin common room addressed the Hermione and Blaise.

Pansy walk from her and Hermione dorm with a letter in her hand as she handed it to Hermione and sat down beside Blaise on the sofa.

"It's for you to" she stated simply

Hermione picked up the letter and opened it with her finger.

"It's mum" Hermione said "she wants to know if we want to come home for Christmas " she added handing the letter to Blaise.

"Don't you want to go home?" Asked Blaise

"Sure, I mean I will have to settle in"

"Mum says to leave on the 18th" said Blaise

"That's fine with me."

"Ok I'll quickly send her a reply" he stated getting up and heading to the dorms.

Just then Draco walked down and plopped onto the sofa beside Hermione. Pansy gave Hermione a smile before getting up to follow Blaise.

"So" Hermione started "going home for Christmas?" She asked Draco

"I don't really have a choice do I?" He said "if I don't go father will come looking for me"

"You can come and stay over at our place with Pansy" Hermione suggested

"Yea that would be nice"

OoO

Hermione tan to catch up with her to best friends as they walked the path to Hogwarts I front of her.

"Voldemort is coming" Harry said sadly

"I know" she replied quietly

"We will have to fight you know." Said Ron

"And I will be by your side the whole time, Slytherin or not"

"Just right" said Harry

OoO

"Come on Blaise stop looking at your hair" Pansy whined from the common room.

"Alright alright I'm coming" sighed Blaise as he stopped down the stairs.

"Could you be anymore annoying" she said mock anger on her face.

To that Blaise just smiled and kissed her.

"Oh get a room would you" said Hermione

"Come on we better get going or we will miss the train"

"Coming Draco" they all shouted

A while later they where all boarded as the train took of down the track and into the forests.

"I'm away to see Harry and Ron" Hermione said before leaving their compartment.

Soon they where pulling away from the forests and into the countryside. That was when Hermione went back to the Slytherin compartment promising to send Harry and Ron letters and let them visit the manor if she didn't see them when she got off.

Hermione sat down and looked over at the sleeping Blaise and Pansy and suddenly began to fell quite droopy herself.

So she closed her eyes and let's her head fall onto Draco's nearby shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione awoke to the motion of the train pulling up at the platform. Once the train had come to a complete stop she looked up. Pansy and Blaise where both still sleeping and Draco was dosing. "Draco" she said shaking him lightly

"Whaa what is it Hermione"

"We are here"

The two continued to wake up Blaise and Pansy before gathering their stuff and getting of the train.

Blaise and Hermione sported there mum and the both walk over to her.

"Hello mother" they greeted her giving her a hug.

"How are you my children"

"Quite well mother thank you" replied Blaise

Draco and Pansy not seeing their parents yet walk over towards where Hermione and Blaise where standing.

"Hello Draco and Pansy. How are you both?" Asked Mrs. Zanbini

"We are doing good Emma" replies Pansy

"You two must come over at Christmas, it would be lovely to have you both." Offered mrs. Zanbini

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world" replied Draco smiling

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OoO

Hermione ticked her feet under her legs and she sat on her position she n the sofa.

She watched as Blaise and Pansy sat whispering to each other and Draco talking to his father. It had been a lovely Christmas morning and now she was waiting as her mother, Mrs.Malfoy and Mrs. Parkinson cooked away in the kitchen with the house elves.

Considering they where pure blood they spent an awful lot of time cooking and cleaning for themselves, although lucias did look unimpressed.

The house was lovely. Hermione has her own room with her own library but it was nothing compared to the gigantic library at the west wing of the manor. And all the places to explore, she bet she hadn't look around half of the manor yet. Hermione spent many days of her Christmas holidays reading or hanging out with Blaise, Pansy and sometimes Draco. His father didn't let him come over as often and she would have liked.

She looked over at him now talking to his father. It must have been important as they where speaking in hushed voices and Draco didnt look happy. Perhaps she would ask him about it later.

Just then the mothers came in and announced that dinner was ready and so the latter got up and walked towards the dinning room for a delicious Christmas dinner.

**A/N  
**

**Helllooooooo my dear readers, **

**I hope you enjoyed this short filler chapter and I know that I am rushing the story a bit but I'm afraid if I don't it will take forever. Most of the story begins at Easter around the battle of Hogwarts. There is a clue, it takes place around that time. Anyway I'm rambling. As always please review as I love hearing from you guys what you think of the story and thank you for all the follows and likes I got. I love you all xoxo **


	5. Chapter5

-The four missing students chapter 5

Chapter 5: it's the beginning

**A/N **

**Hello again. I had a sever illness over the past few days called writers block. You might have heard of it.**

**Anyway if this skips really far in the year I'm sorry I want to get into the main part of the story as fast as I can. More at the end. Please review. Xoxo**

As the days got lighter into the new year, Voldemort began to get stronger. Of course given the few visits Mr.malfoy made at the manor Hermione found out very little. Her mother didn't fully support Voldemort but she never said anything about it in-front of Lucius. She knew he was a death eater, the whole family knew. But Draco wasn't.

Hermione spent as much time as possible with Harry and Ron. She would walk with them, meet them in the library or get a butter beer at hogs mead. And of course Hermione told them all she could but it wasn't very helpful. She did say that she would help them search for horcruxes. It was only a matter of time.

Soon February faded to March and March faded to April and soon, Easter seemed to be just around the corner. Dumbledore was beginning to get worried and he called the students to an emergency meeting on the 14th was f April in the great hall.

"Now students I have called you here today for quite a serious matter" there were murmurs from the crowed at that comment until it all went deadly silent as everyone waited on Dumbledore to continue.

"As you know, Voldemort is growing stronger. And I'm afraid that our time together will be shortened. We have already lost many students to him and I hope not to lose more."

The whole hall was silent. Sadness clearly shown on everyone's face. Dumbledore continued.

"So, as a result of this you are all being sent home early, to your family's. The train leaves tomorrow morning."

There was an uproar of noise as the students left the great hall to their dorms tries to pack for the trip home tomorrow.

Pansy, Blaise and Hermione sat on Hermione bed. Pansy and Blaise where chatting quietly leaving Hermione to her own thoughts. Harry and Ron has left yesterday to hunt for horcruxes. Hermione would have gone with them but her family needed her. And so here she sat.

Suddenly there was a thump from outside Hermione's balcony.

Pansy and Blaise looked up at the door sharply as Hermione got up to go get it. Then the door just opened and a scared looking Draco ran in. He face was strained from tears and his hear was wind blown. He threw down his broom and walked over to them.

"Draco, what happened?" Asked Hermione worry in her voice.

Draco was silent for a moment before he looked up at Hermione, sadness and hurt in his eyes. He toiled in one very shaky breath and sat down on her bed.

"It's father. He wanted me to become a death eater. Of course I refused and he got angry. He tortured me and then when my mother tried to defend me he tortured her as well. I escaped and ran here. I-I… I don't know what he has done to mother." He finished.

Then Draco did something he would only every do in front of his friends, he cried. He broke down in tears and Hermione rushed over to him. Pansy, Blaise and Hermione all sat around him as he cried onto Hermione's shoulder. When he finished he look up and mumbled a sorry.

"Don't apologies" Pansy said." It's not your fault"

"The only questions is, what do we do. It's not like Draco can go back, you would be killed mate." Said Blaise.

The four sat in thought for a bit until Pansy came up with a great idea.

"I know. We will run away, and come back for the battle" she stated simply "Hermione I'm sure you can find a way to contact Harry without telling him where we are and he could tell us when the battle starts."

"I don't know Pansy" said Hermione "it doesn't seem very wise"

"Well I mean it would get us away from all the Voldemort drama and we haven't fully finished our apparition training but we know how to do it pretty well it just means we are not registered. It means we could go anywhere."

"I mean she's not wrong" said Blaise

"Draco what do you think?" Asked Hermione

"I think it's a great idea!"

**A/N**

**Hello again,**

**Now you know the set up for the story. They run away FUN I know right. So I left you all on a bit of a cliff hanger. And I know they may be a few problems with apparition and magic tracking but we shall just ignore them and continue. I also know my spelling isn't great and I haven't got a beta as I am anti-social and my one and only Harry Potter friends ships drarry and would probably change it(sorry if you are reading this ****J). Again I apologise for mistakes and I hope you enjoy the story. Writing on my phone means I can do it anywhere and as long as I don't get writers block again I should be updating quite regularly. Do people actually read these. If you made it this far than comment the words two, eggs and trees. Anyway I'm rambling, love you all xoxo ****J **


	6. In-the-beginning-there-was-a-willow-

-The four missing students

Chapter 6: in the beginning there was a willow

OoO

**Disclaimer: I have been forgetting to put these in so for the last 5 chapters and this one I do not own Harry Potter it was all jk's magical work **

**A/N **

**Hello again, **

**this chapter starts near about where we left on the last chapter. Anyway enjoy and review xoxo **

**OoO**

**"**I think it's a great idea"

For a minute Hermione look sceptical before and then she slowly nodded her head and agreed.

"Ok" she began slowly "how would we travel if we weren't apparating?" She questioned

"I was thinking by broom, I'm sure you and Blaise have a few old ones somewhere" replied Pansy

"Yes I think you are right" said Blaise

"Ok I guess we should pack" said Hermione "I can do an expandable charm on your bags so you can fit as much as you want"

"That's a great idea" complimented Draco

"It means you guys would have to go home and get bags"

"I'm sure I could sneak back in, I know plenty of good places so don't worry Hermione" Draco said

"Ok, I'm going to right letters to Harry and mum, Blaise get Pansy a broom so she can go home and get a bag and a few things and Draco could you take your broom back and bring some things?"

Everyone got up of Hermione's bed and began to get sorted.

An hour later everyone was standing in Hermione's room again as she put expandable charms on all their bags. Then they proceeded to put in pillows, quilts, a little bit of food and other necessities. Then Hermione got her muggle credit card which the grangers had let her keep after she left and she had quite a bit saved for muggle college. It was ok to spend because now she knew she would be working a job in the ministry. They also all got their keys to the vault at gringotts. Hermione took her letter to Harry and sent it of with her bird, he would know where to find Harry. She had also enclosed the coins they had used in 5th year so Harry could tell her when the battle started. Her and Blaise left the letter to their mother on the mantle in the living room before going back up to Hermione's room.

Now they all stood on the edge of Hermione balcony ready to leave on their brooms.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked a sceptical Pansy

"Yes, no need for second thoughts" replied Draco

Then he just flew of the balcony followed by Hermione then Pansy and finally Blaise.

When they had flown for a while Draco looked back and pointed to a large field and started to descend onto the ground. He was closely followed by Blaise and then Hermione and Pansy. Once down Draco spoke.

"I thought we could apparate from here" he stated

"Good idea" said Hermione

Everyone put their brooms in their bags and held hands.

"Hermione you do it you would be the best at it" said Pansy closing her eyes.

"Ok" replied Hermione

They all closed their eyes and Hermione thought of a place to stay and the she spun and they where whisked away.

Their was a thump as all four of them landed on the ground, no not the ground a field. Hermione looked up and around her. They had landed on a field of grass and in the middle not to far of was a hill and on top of the hill was a large tree with long hanging branches that reached the floor enclosing the tree. Hermione recognised it to be a willow tree. Slowly the others began to get up and come to stand beside her.

"Well it's not a house but it could be worse?" Stated Blaise.

"It's all we got." Said Hermione trudging of towards it.

The other three shrugged and followed Hermione.

Soon they reached the tree and Hermione put her hand out to push back the branches. Inside was like magic. Fairy lights hung between the low branches and the ground was made of soft green carpet. Although it was night, inside the willow hung a low yellow light which was just enough to be able to see were they where. Inside was completely dry which surprised Hermione the most as outside they had begun a storm.

Hermione walk forward as the others went in as well. None of them could masked they shocked and surprised faces, not even Draco.

"This is amazing" Pansy breathed.

"Yea" replied a breathless Blaise.

"I suppose we should, settle.. down" stumbled Draco.

"Good, idea" mumbled Hermione.

The four opened their bags and pulled out quilts and pillows and set up camp. Blaise and Pansy took one side of the willow and settled down together.

"Guess that leaves us" said Draco slipping under his quilt.

"Night guys" said Hermione.

As if on cue the lights dimmed. The Slytherins shocked faces where hidden by the darkness and they all fell into a dreamless comfortable sleep.

OoO

The morning light shone thought a cracked in the willow and woke Draco up. He sat up and looked around at his sleeping friends and smiled. There was no hecking way Lucius could get them now. He would have no idea where they would be. What would they do today. Probably sleep and chat, there wasn't much else they could do.

OoO

Harry Potter woke up to the hoot of an owl landing on the table beside him. He sat up and putting on this glasses he picked up the letter. It was heavy when he lifted it. He opened it and two coins fell out along with a note from Hermione. The note read…

_Dear Harry Ron, _

_I hope you are well. Things here have not been so good, Draco's father is forcing him into being a death eater and he tortured him and his mother. As a result of this we decided to run away for a while. I'm sorry Harry but we just didn't know what to do.Of course I cannot tell you where we are, all I want you to know is that we are safe. Lucius and Voldemort are overpowered and we could never beat them. But we will not abandon you completely. Inside I have stored two of the coins we used in 5th year. When the battle starts, go to Dumbledore's office and look in his library. In the top shelf to the left is a book. Inside the book is a key. Use the key to unlock the safe. Inside the safe is a book on how to allow apparation inside Hogwarts. Do it and contact us when you can, we will apparate in and you can turn the protection back on. We will fight on your side. I love you and Ron both so much. Don't get yourselves killed. _

_Xoxo Hermione _

It took Harry a moment before he understood Hermione's instructions then he handed the note to Ron and got up to search for the day.

OoO

Emma Zanbini went downstairs for breakfast. She knew her children wouldn't be up for another couple hours and so she went into the living room to sit down and read for a while. That was when she spotted the note and the mantle. It was from her children she opened the note. It read…

_Dear mum,_

_Last night something extremely bad happened with dracos family. As a result we have had to run away. We cannot tell you where we are as Lucius may find us and do something terrible. You know how he can be. We just want you to know that we love you and will miss you terrible but there wasn't really anything we could have done. Please stay safe. We will be back for the battle of Hogwarts. We love you. _

_Xoxo Blaise and Hermione _

Emma just sat there, silent tears streaming from her eyes. Her only children had run away because of something Lucius did. She would kill him. But she couldn't. She couldn't disobey her children's wishes if they had run away. And so she would keep to herself and not worry. They where big, they could take care of themselves.

OoO

Lucius woke up to an empty bed. It was what to be expected. How could he expect his wife to love him after what he did last night. He would apologise but saying sorry was a sign of weakness and Malfoy's never show weakness. He thought he would go and wake his son up instead but of course when he went into his room Draco was gone.

"Great" he thought "he's gone"

He went down to the malfoy dungeons to release his wife.

"Narcissa, our son is gone" he stated simply.

"Lucius how could you not care" she said leaving the cell."I'm going to the daily profit" and with one disgusted look at Lucius she left to floo to the ministry.

OoO

**_BREAKING NEWS _**

**_Four MISSING students _**

_Earlier today we were greeted by a worried looking Mrs. Malfoy as she told us that her son and several others had gone missing and their beds where found empty this morning. They are believed to have left early this morning at around 1am. The students, Hermione Zanbini, Blaise Zanbini, Pansy Parkinson and of course Draco malfoy are students at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. The parents of Hermione and Blaise wish to remain silent but Mr and Mrs Parkinson said they found a note this morning that said they had run away and where not giving a reason why but Mrs. Malfoy had said they must have run away because of a family fight they had last night. Mrs. Parkinson has also said that Pansy was staying overnight at the Zanbini's. The question is, where are they now? _

_People with further information are encouraged to come forth and speak now. Good luck to them. _

_OoO _

**A/N **

**Happy new year everyone, I hope you all had a great start to 2020 and I hope your year is as great and 2019 and if that wasn't so good may this year be better. **

**This chapter I tried to make longer as I notice my others are quite short. (And I know that apparation doesn't work like that but again for the sake of the fanfiction let's just say it dose). ****I apologise for this and aim for three pages each chapter for now on but when school starts again time may cut tight. But hopefully this will continue. Please review as I want to know weather this would be good enough to continue. Sorry for mistakes and grammar issues, I have never been good. And I know that Draco and Hermione seem like best friends like this but I had no idea how to go from mean to nice so forgive me. As always I love you all, please like and review, till the next chapter. Xoxo **


End file.
